


За оленем о семи рогах

by victor_reno



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Controllers (Animorphs), F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Suspense, саспенс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Relationships: Александр Орехов/Игорь Лебеденко





	За оленем о семи рогах

Жил да был в некотором царстве да в некотором государстве царь. И все у него было, как и полагается – корона, трон, терем расписной, дочь-красавица, богатырь на службе, войско храброе и царство, половину которого должно было отдать за службу богатырю. Одного не было – здоровья, хворал государь. Со всех концов стекались к нему лекари и шарлатаны, предлагали свои зелья, да легче не становилось ему. И вот однажды пришел ко дворцу его седой сморщенный старик и сказал, иди, мол, за оленем о семи рогах…

Сашка зевнул, затряс головой, пытаясь стряхнуть дрему.  
Город Якутск, аэропорт «Якутск», административный округ Якутия, жители – якуты… В голове все в кашу смешалось, от недосыпа и долгого перелета наваливается усталость, хочется пить, есть и спать…  
\- Здрасьте…  
\- Здрасьте… - Саша поднял голову, кивнул, пожал протянутую руку. – Сергей, да? Я Саша.  
\- Добро пожаловать…  
Русский, говорит со странным акцентом, родным, своим, южным. И как так далеко на восток занесло? Глаза смеются, морщинки, сам высокий, здоровенный. Настоящий богатырь – только такие выживут здесь. Или мелкие эвенки. Или олени.  
\- Холодно… - он кивает, поднимает воротник куртки, показывает в сторону стоянки. Там джип, колеса огроменные, вездеход.  
В машине тепло, сухо, играет тихая музыка, на заднем сиденье большой термос, Сергей сразу кивает ему – мол, угощайся.  
Чай крепкий, сладкий, с лимоном и травами – не напиться.  
От тряски хочется спать, то и дело упираешься виском в боковое стекло или ремень безопасности натягивается, не дает нырнуть вперед.  
\- Да спи, спи… - тихо смеется Сергей и делает музыку погромче. – Долго ехать, нет там за окном ничего интересного…  
И долгая дорога превращается в крепкий сон, и слышно только как ранняя зима поет за окном, вьюгой стонет и бьется об двери, словно просит пустить её к людям…  
Сквозь сон слышал чей-то голос и тихий женский смех, кольнула мысль о Наде, но тяжелый сон тут же задавил, заставил смежить веки.  
Кровать, одеяло, свет выключается. Занавес.

Рано проснулся, разбитый, словно после долгой пьянки или бессонной ночи. Посмотрел на часы, выругался – забыл время перевести, сейчас показывает час утра, а тут уж поди семь… Свесил ноги, потер подбородок – три дня не брился, хочется горячей воды, мыльной пены, душ, душ, ванная…  
Холодный воздух обжег кожу, заставил соскочить и тут же начать одеваться. Штаны, свитер, термобелье под одежду, странные сапоги из кожи, оленьей наверняка, похожие на унты или угги, модные сейчас, девчонки носят. По комнате легкий дымок поплыл, пахнет вкусно, жареным, пошел за запах, и не ошибся.  
Серега сидит за высоким столом, деревянным, грубо сработанным, но отполированным заботливыми руками, пьет чай из большой жестяной кружки, а рядом за плитой высокая красавица в шерстяных штанах и кофте, жарит на большой сковороде картошку на сале.  
\- Вот и проснулся… - она улыбнулась приветливо, показала на стул. – Садись, давай, голодный, небось? Вчера как приехал, сразу спать лег…  
\- Умоюсь… - пробормотал Саша, снова потирая подбородок. Сергей тут же поднялся.  
\- Идем, покажу, где у нас всё…  
Повел по дому, попутно жуя лепешку.  
\- Тут нужник, тут ванная, воды много, снег топим… Он здесь чистый, и его тут завались… - смеётся. – Иди, бритва то есть? Можешь не бриться – так теплее.  
\- Спасибо, побреюсь, а то на дикаря стану похож…  
Плеснул в лицо горячей водой, и тут же мысль толкнулась - в снег бы, лицом, в холодное покрывало, как олени мордой тычутся, глотнуть ледяного воздуха, задохнуться на мгновение и подивиться – как же пахнет снег, а ведь говорят – без запаха он…

После плотного завтрака, больше похожего на обед, вышли во двор.  
\- Морозит… - Сергей пнул полено, выкатившееся из поленницы. – Ну, когда в стойбище поедем?  
\- Как повезешь – так и поедем… - вернул улыбку Сашка.  
\- Ну, значит собирайся. Одевайся теплее, сейчас у Маришки попросим в дорогу собрать нам…  
Ехали по колее, долго, от тряски Сашку снова клонить в сон стало. Снилось солнце, горячее, жгучее, Сочи и Надькин яркий купальник, ее смех, будто прикоснулась рукой к щеке и шепчет что-то на незнакомом, чудном языке…  
\- Вставай! Сань, подъем! – Сергей тронул его за плечо, потряс, разбудив. – Ну и крепко ты спишь, братец…  
Незнакомая речь, люди в национальной одежде из шкур оленей, расшитой бисером и цветными нитками, длиннокосые девицы в меховых шапках, дети играют в снежки, мужики стоят возле джипа, собрались гурьбой, смотрят, лопочут по-своему, увидали Серегу, узнали, заулыбались.  
\- Вот, держите, как и обещал… - Серый вынимает из багажника мешок сахара – килограмм двадцать, не меньше. – Сами поделите…  
Сахар и чай здесь – дороже золота, разменная монета. Эвенки обрадовались, обступили Серегу, каждый подходит, трогает за плечо, довольные, радостные. Вышли женщины с мисками, мешочками, кто-то из старших принялся делить сахар…  
\- Идем, вот, там, Леша его зовут, он наверное знает, что тебе нужно…  
Седой эвенк сидел на деревянном ящике, курил трубку с длинным черемуховым чубуком. Сашка про себя подумал – привезти б отцу такой, красота, еще и кисточку из бисера повесил – небось дочурка плела или жена…  
\- Здрасьте… - кивнул, встал, подал руку, сняв рукавицу. Поболтали о том, о сём, Саша не выдержал, перешел к тому, что беспокоило, о чем думал, за чем послали.  
\- О семи рогах? – удивился эвенк, рассмеялся, выдохнул дым. – Не, такой не видел ни раз. Да, есть олень, многа олень тут есть, выбирай любой, о цена говорить будем…  
\- Нееет… - Саша улыбнулся, покачал головой. – Нужен именно вот такой, о семи рогах… Бывают хоть такие?  
\- У самана спросить нада… - эвенк поманил его за собой. – Саман многа знает, саман скажет…  
\- Кто этот саман то, а? – спросил Саша у Серого, тот хмыкнул.  
\- Шаман это по-ихнему, идем… Вначале перекусим, чаю попьем и поедем уже…  
\- Далеко ехать?  
\- Не очень, до ближней сопки. Шаман у них отдельно живет… Слышь, Леш, а геолог ваш где?  
\- Уехал… В город… - эвенк показал в сторону дороги. – Завтра будет…

До сопки доехали быстро, только снег стал сыпать и Сергей, нахмурившись, бормотал, что по-быстрому нужно с делами управиться, иначе дорогу занесет и видимость станет нулевая… Сумерки спустились так скоро, что Сашка и заметить то не успел перехода к ночи. Вышли из машины, кутаясь в воротники курток, подошли к чуму, из отверстия в верхушке которого валил густой белый дым.  
\- Уважаемый! – крикнул Сергей.  
Никто не отозвался, только ветер сильнее подул.  
\- Уважаемый! – позвал и Сашка и тут кто-то сзади рассмеялся, хрипло, словно камни по горке покатились.  
\- Что кричишь, а? медведь в берлоге тебя слышит, небось, рус.  
Сергей рассмеялся, кивнул шаману, лицо которого закрывала причудливая маска.  
\- В гости к тебе уважаемый, вопросы есть…  
\- Ответов меньше чем вопросов всегда, если будут – дам.  
Он неплохо говорил по-русски, хоть и коверкал слова, акцентом или неправильным ударением. Отодвинул шкуру, заменявшую в чуме дверь, кивнул, мол, проходите. Рослым русским мужикам в три погибели пришлось сложиться, чтобы войти в низенькое отверстие и уместиться напротив выхода – положенное гостю место; сели и замолчали, ожидая того, когда шаман сам с ними заговорит.  
Тот сел, подобрал под себя ноги в вышитых унтах, снял рукавицы, показав старческие руки, скрюченные пальцы, пожелтевшие длинные ногти, похожие на птичьи коготки.  
\- У тебя сын будет. – вдруг сказал он, повернувшись к Сергею. Тот закашлялся, подавившись слюной.  
\- Чего? – переспросил.  
\- Сын будет. – повторил шаман и из-под маски сверкнули его глаза. Подвинул к себе палкой чайник, повесил его над огнем. Потом повернулся к Саше. – Тебе чего надо?  
\- Я думал, что вы сами догадаетесь… - усмехнулся Сашка.  
\- Я не мысли читаю, я будущее вижу, рус.  
\- И что в моём будущем?  
\- Дорога домой, рус. – шаман покачал головой. – Проси, чего тебе нужно.  
\- Олень о семи рогах.  
Шаман молчал. Потом качал головой и принялся разливать чай по деревянным кружкам.  
\- Знаете где такого оленя взять?  
\- Знаю.  
\- Тогда помогите его найти.  
\- нет.  
\- Почему нет то? – удивился Сашка. Серега молча рядом сидел, пил свой крепкий переслащенный чай, не встревал в разговор.  
\- Потому что не каждый этого оленя видит.  
\- Что значит не каждый? Далеко искать что ли? – Сашку стал бесить и шаман и этот ни к чему не приводивший разговор. Вдохнув поглубже, он продолжил. – Послушайте… уважаемый… Это не за просто так, в смысле, не бесплатно… И это для благой цели… Нам человека вылечить нужно…  
\- Бери любого другого оленя… - Саше показалось, что шаман смеётся под своей страшной маской.  
\- Любой другой не подходит… Сколько вам денег дать, чтоб вы мне его, бля, показали?  
\- Вон иди… - сказал шаман, но не Сашке, а Сергею. – И друга своего с собой бери. От вас у меня в чуме воздух гнилой, фу, фу, фу…  
Серый, к Сашкиному удивлению, вдруг начал бочком выползать из чума, и его за собой потянул.  
\- Вот и поболтали… - усмехнулся он, надевая капюшон. Саша сплюнул в сугроб, тихо выругался. – Ладно тебе, не парься… В самом деле чтоль другого оленя нельзя?  
\- Другого любого в первый же день бы купил, и летел бы уже обратно домой… - буркнул Саша, поднял воротник. – Ладно, поехали, а … Что-нибудь придумаем…  
\- Погоди, завтра вот в стойбище снова съездим, у меня там знакомый геолог есть, авось он что-нибудь придумает… - попытался успокоить Сашку Сергей. – Заодно и оленину жареную попробуешь…

Поздним вечером за чашкой чая Саша рассказал Сергею обо всём. И что-то так сдвинулось у него внутри, что он говорил и говорил не переставая, выкладывая этому смешливому великану всё, что было на душе – и про задание, и про босса, и про Надю…  
\- Влюбился, сил нет. Вроде и не красавица, красивее ходят рядом. А она запала…  
\- Не дала, вот и запала… - усмехнулся Сергей.  
\- Может быть… - согласился Сашка. – Смотрит в сторону, а чем я то хуже? Её Ромка – соплей перешибешь, а она вешается на него… Батя её, мой начальник, болеет давно уже. Чем только не лечился, и в Германии был и в Америке… Говном только не мазался, наверное… - мужчины рассмеялись. – Ну и вот, вечером сидим мы с ним, я вроде как помощник у него, правая рука… - не без гордости добавил Саша. – И тут пожаловал один… Старик… Сухой такой весь… Как еще на ногах держится… Назвался Алитет Рындэу, знахарь. Долго с боссом сидел толковал, а потом сказал, что нужно сердце оленье. Не простое, а оленя о семи рогах. Сказка ж, мать её. А Босс уперся – вези мол. Мало ли. Всё испробовали, и это испробуем… Я голову ломал, звонил по специалистам, говорят – езжайте в Якутск, там местные помогут… Их мифы, их легенды, явно что-то знают… Вышли на тебя… Ну, а потом всё уж знаешь…  
\- Понятно, почему обычное сердце не подходит… - усмехнулся Сергей, доливая горячего чая из старого чайника.  
\- Тут еще есть кое-что… Личное… Думаю, вот помогу боссу, Надька по-другому посмотрит…  
\- Ну, бывает, бабы любят героев… Давай, допьем и спать ляжем… Завтра будем искать твоего оленя…

\- Вон эти… как их… То ли студенты, то ли геологи… - Сергей рассмеялся. – Шастают, под колеса лезут. Знакомься, Сашок, это наш главный землекоп. Привет, косматая морда…  
Сергей приобнял длинноволосого парня в оленей парке и унтах.  
\- Привет, Сереж… - он улыбнулся. – Лебедь. Ну, то есть Игорь, но все называют Лебедем. – протянул руку. – Геолог.  
\- О как… А я беркут… - пошутил Сашка, пожал руку в мохнатой рукавице, и добавил. – Я Саша. Давно здесь?  
\- Давно… - кивнул, волосы собрал под шапку. – Мы в экспедицию ездили сюда, а потом мне так понравилось, решил вернуться… Теперь работу здесь пишу…  
\- Пишешь, как же… - квасишь и с девками пляшешь небось? – Серега стянул с его головы шапку, подкинул в воздух. – Лови!  
\- Сам лови теперь… - Игорь рассмеялся, а Серега полез в сугроб за шапкой. Сашка усмехнулся про себя – чудной пацан, а глаза то какие чудные, лукавые. Но улыбка открытая, хорошая.  
\- Слушай, Саш… - Сергей стряхнул шапку, протянул Игорю, тот тут же натянул её на уши, сетуя, что мерзнут. – Вы тут погуляйте пока, поспрашивайте… Я до дома и обратно, хорошо?  
\- Давай, давай, езжай… - Сашка поплелся за Игорем. – Слышь, Лебедь…  
\- Ага… Оленя ищешь? Не удивляйся. Тут слухи о таком быстро разносятся. Идём, за дровами сходим, поможешь мне, оленину приготовлю… Пробовал?  
\- Нет еще… - рассмеялся Сашка. – Всё никак не удаётся… Ну так что там с ним, с оленем?  
\- А шаман что сказал? – Игорь обернулся. Он ловко шел по снегу, умудряясь не провалиться в сугроб, Сашка же, пыхтя, еле поспевал за ним.  
\- Ничего. Прогнал.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
\- Плохо дело… Он у них тут вроде как за главного… А другой олень не подойдёт?  
\- Нет… - Сашка мотнул головой. – Сказали особенного, значит особенного… А ты сам с шаманом знаком?  
\- Ага… - Игорь переступил через поваленное дерево, поднял пилу, уперся ногой, обутой в высокий валенок из оленьей шкуры, в шероховатый ствол высохшей сосны. – Ну, начали?  
Вжих-вжих. И опилки сыпятся на снег.  
\- Сильный ты… - Игорь разогнул спину, утер лоб варежкой. – Ух… Не избалованный городом…  
\- Я в деревне вырос… - усмехнулся Сашка. С непривычки ломило плечи и шею. – Слышь, а может шамана чем задобрить можно?  
\- Я не пробовал… - покачал головой Игорь. – Поэтому советовать тут не могу… А ты уверен, что такой олень вообще существует?  
\- Эвенк же сказал. Если они про него придумали, значит он где-то есть…  
\- У них и люди превращаются в животных и белки разговаривают… - рассмеялся Игорь. Сашка только плечами пожал.  
\- Не, это другое… если известно о лекарстве, значит его можно достать… А если можно – значит буду искать этого оленя… Мне без него велено не возвращаться…  
\- Купил бы обычного… - хмыкнул Игорь, вновь поднял пилу. Его глаза искрились смехом. – Какая разница…  
\- Не… не честно это… Серый говорит, что ты много сказаний знаешь, фольклор там, прочее.. Рассказал бы, что слышал…  
\- Расскажу… - согласился Лебедь, подхватил спиленные ветки и поволок их к низенькому домику, почти полностью скрытому под снегом. – Идём за мной, у меня тут избушка… Там и поговорим.

\- Сразу скажу, это не домашний олень, ни у кого в стаде ты его не найдёшь…  
В избушке было тепло и сухо, пахло сосновой смолой, дровами, дымом и мясом. От шкворчащей на сковороде оленины слюнки потекли. Сели на топчан, вместо стола – низкий стул-табуретка. Прямо со сковороды цепляли куски мяса, на хлеб и в рот. Сок по пальцам течет, вкусно, мясной дух нос щекочет.  
\- Почему ты решил, что не домашний?  
\- Домашнего они не зарежут. Это только в очень плохие года бывает, что за домашнюю скотину принимаются… - Игорь убрал за ухо мешающуюся прядку волос. – Так что этот олень где-то по тундре бродит…  
\- А почему о семи рогах то?  
\- А потому что волшебный… - усмехнулся геолог. – Да нет, правда, обычно у оленя на рогу три или четыре отростка… чтобы семь… Это очень старый олень, наверное…  
\- Не встречал таких?  
\- Нет… Не встречал. Биологов бы спросить, есть тут парочка, но в Якутск свалили… - Игорь вытер руки о тряпку, протянул ее Саше. – Чаю будешь?  
\- Буду…  
\- Может этим ботаникам позвонить?  
\- Позвони…  
\- Разморило? – рассмеялся Игорь. – Так здесь… Домой зайдешь, поешь и тут же с ног валит…  
\- Серый приедет, поедем домой, там отосплюсь… - Саша зевнул, тряхнул головой. – Бррр… Ну, ты позвони, поспрашивай, ладно? Может у тебя получится с шаманом поговорить?  
\- Нет, Саш, ты извини, но я вот так лезть не буду… - Игорь покачал головой. – Я здесь гость и ссориться с местными мне не хочется…  
\- Извини… - тот кивнул. – Просто подумал… Без обид, ладно?  
\- Без обид…  
Кто-то посигналил.  
\- О, за мной…  
\- Приятно было познакомиться… - Игорь пожал его ладонь. – Ну, заезжайте…  
\- Заедем…  
Сашка вышел из избушки.  
\- Поехали чтоль? – Сергей кивнул. – Покажу тебе тайгу.

Мимо летел заснеженный лес, деревья тянулись ветвями к земле под тяжестью инея, украсившему хвою словно по желанию Морозко из сказки… Страшная сказка, ледяная… На сотни километров ни души. Крикнешь – никто не откликнется, даже эхо промолчит…  
\- Вон, гляди, олени… - Сергей ткнул пальцем в лобовое стекло.  
\- Машину останови…  
Сашка выпрыгнул в сугроб, провалился по колено, попытался вылезти, еще глубже – по пояс… Чуть не нырнул под наст, выбрался, фыркая, сам похожий на оленя.  
А стадо совсем близко, видны их рога, пушистые, словно бархатные… Считать отростки… Один, два, три… Не то… Четыре… Тоже не то… Пять… больше нет…  
Мелькнуло что-то. Снежинки закружились в воздухе и словно по команде снег повалил крупными хлопьями, противный, липкий, слепит, лезет в глаза и рот, не даёт дышать.  
\- Серый, ружьё…  
Охотничья двустволка в багажнике, в чехле, тут же и патроны, лицензия в корочке в кармане сумки. Нож охотничий в ремне на бедре. Как на задание, как в армии, вспомнил, как охотиться учили. Олень – тот же человек… Ничем почти не отличается… Только на четырёх ногах вместо двух…  
Куртка светлая, шапку снял, капюшон надвинул. Метель крепчает – оно и лучше – его олени не заметят, не различат запах.  
Фыркают, чуют что-то, самцы то и дело вскидывают головы, осматриваются.  
Ближе-ближе…  
Ветер завыл, застонала тайга…  
Она обманывает – написано в книгах, она запутывает, она слышится тебе человеческими голосами, стонами, криками…  
Удар в бубен. Перезвон колокольчиков. Удар. Бам. Бам. Бам.  
Поднял голову, зажмурился, смаргивая талый снег. Ни черта не видно из-за метели.  
Олени кружат вокруг пригорка, а на нём фигура размытая, в парке и унтах, бубен поднят к небу, удары ровные, один за другим, странный ритм, что мороз аж по спине пошел, мурашками побежал по затылку, как у волка волосы на загривке дыбом встали.  
А шаман бьет в бубен и кружится, видна маска его из дерева, раскрашенная ярко, звенят бубенцы в бубне, звенят монеты и бусины в ожерелье, стонет тайга, олени кружат вокруг пригорка, вокруг мелкой кочки, шаман камлает.  
\- Сашаааа…. – издалека, словно из другого мира, Серегу и не слышно почти.  
Ветер подхватил метель, как новобрачную закружил, унес к лесу, сизые облака еще ниже стали…  
И пурги нет, и страха нет, только песня шамана есть, удары в бубен и олени всхрапывают.  
И во главе стада старый вожак идет, медленно ступает, а на голове его аж корона из рогов…  
Раз, два, три…  
Сашка сделал пару шагов, провалился в сугроб, выбрался, головой тряхнул.  
Три, четыре, пять…  
Шаман обернулся в его сторону, бубен опустил…  
Пять, шесть… Семь…  
И олени всем стадом на Сашку побежали, он ни ружье поднять ни успел, ни с дороги их сойти…  
Голову поднял от земли, к которой прижался, а над ним брюхо оленье, копыта у самого лба мелькнули, а по обеим сторонам пуза оленьего унты шамана…  
Очнулся он от того, что Серега его тряс за плечо.  
\- Ты дурак, нет? – помог подняться. – Кто на них так прет? Тебя учили охотиться или как?  
\- Видел его? – Сашка закашлялся.  
\- Кого?  
\- Шамана…  
\- Ты сдурел? Какого шамана то?  
\- На олене верхом… На семирогом олене, он знает где его искать… - Сашка отдышался, утер лицо. – Поехали к нему.  
\- Завтра поедем… Смотри, какая пурга… - Сергей залез в джип. – Тьфу, ну ты даешь, парень…  
\- Шаман там был. Пел. И олени по его зову на меня побежали… И пургу тоже он вызвал… - Саша глотнул горячего чая из термоса.  
\- Ты, Сашка, мало в тайге бывал, тут и не такое увидится… - рассмеялся Серега. – Ладно, поехали… Маришка заждалась небось…

На следующий день Сашка заболел. Метался в бреду до вечера, Сергей рядом сидел, отирал его лоб мокрой тряпкой, поил горячим настоем трав. Ни в город, ни в стойбище не доехать – пурга, метель.  
\- В снег провалился вчера… Переохладился наверное… - объяснял жене Сергей. – Непривычный же…  
Без стука дверь открылась, отряхивая снег с унтов, зашел Игорь.  
\- Ууух, метет!  
Во дворе слышно, как лают лайки, сани легкие стоят, на таких и в метель не страшно ехать – не перевернутся, а собаки дорогу знают…  
\- Проходи давай, дует.. – Маришка забрала его парку, пригласила за стол. – Саша наш, гость, заболел…  
\- Заболел? – удивился геолог.  
\- Да, там лежит…  
\- Привет, морда… - Сергей вышел к нему, пожал руку. – Что, задница замерзла на своих пуделях ездить?  
\- Ну тебя… - Игорь рассмеялся. – Что с вашим охотником?  
\- Да вот, захворал…  
\- Можно к нему?  
\- Иди… У тебя кстати лекарств то нет?  
\- Нет… Аптечка дома осталась… - покачал головой Игорь, толкнул дверь, заглянул в комнату к Сашке.  
Тот лежал на старой пружинной кровати, под лоскутным одеялом, на лбу тряпочка, лицо бледное, глаза красные.  
\- Ну вот, а я-то думал, такие богатыри как ты не болеют… - Игорь сел рядом на табуретку, убрал тряпку, приложил свою холодную ладонь к его лбу.  
\- Привет, Лебедь…  
\- Привет, беркут… - Игорь улыбнулся. – Ну, ты чего?  
\- Я оленя видел…  
\- А я как раз с новостями к тебе, мои биологи сказали, что видели пару раз его…  
\- Ну, вот и я видел вчера, только шаман мне помешал…  
\- Шаман?  
\- Ага… Еще и пургу вызвал… Стоял там на кочке, махал бубном, пел что-то…  
\- И ты в такое веришь? – тихо рассмеялся геолог.  
\- Неа… - Сашка попытался улыбнуться. – Может Серый и прав, показалось мне, тут много чего кажется… Покурить бы…  
\- У меня трубка есть…  
\- Трубка? – Саша даже приподнялся на локтях. – Настоящая чтоль?  
\- Ага, эвенки подарили…  
Игорь снял с пояса кисет, развязал яркую бечевку, вынул трубку, красивую, глиняную, с тонким чубуком.  
\- Вишня?  
\- Нее, откуда тут вишня… Каштан вроде…  
Табак ароматный, Игорь ловко его уминает в трубку, прикуривает спичкой, затягивается, щуря глаза, и передаёт трубку Саше.  
Тот закурил, кивнул.  
\- Хороший табак…  
Голова словно из мыльного пузыря стала, легкая-легкая, а внутри горячий воздух и всё перед глазами переливается.  
\- Ну и курево у тебя… Дымит то как… - прошептал Сашка, а сам покосился на Игоря. Сидит, локти в колени уперев, курит трубку и глядит на него не мигая. – Может окно приоткрыть?  
Через щелку в форточке ползет в комнату ночь, холодная, молчаливая, снежинки влетают и падают на пол росой, слышно, как лают лайки и как их перекрывает волчий вой.  
Голова потяжелела, на подушку упала, глаза закрылись, а сквозь окно в комнату вместе с ночью тихая песня проливается…

Проснулся Саша рано утром. С кухни уже тянуло жареным – Маришка оладьи печет на жире, горячие, вкусные…  
Сходил в нужник, в ванную, умыл лицо, переоделся. Болезни и следа нет, только слабость странная в ногах, и звенящая легкость в теле.  
\- Встал уже?  
Маришка красивая, яркая, волосы собраны косынкой-платком, с бахромой, так в деревнях носят. Разрумянилась от жара плиты, еще красивее стала. Ловко переворачивает оладьи, подкидывает поленце в огонь, и ее простое шерстяное платье с местной вышивкой кажется расписным сарафаном Марьи-искусницы.  
Серега выполз из спальни, потрепал Сашку по плечу, поцеловал жену крепко в полураскрытый рот. Она запротестовала, мол блины, ты чего пристал, не стыдно перед гостем… А ему не стыдно, обнял только крепче.  
Сашке завидно стало – душа в душу. Живут в глуши, ни людей, ни магазинов, ни шмоток… Олени и чукчи эти вокруг. А она вон как, обняла своими руками за шею и по кудряшкам на затылке гладит, а он лапищами за талию, оглаживает… Вспомнились слова шамана – сын будет…  
Сил не стало терпеть, встал, вышел во двор.  
Яркое солнце ослепило, снег заискрился. Пурги словно и не было – только сугробы наметало снегом, а меж них от полозьев след.  
\- А Игорь то куда делся? – спросил Сашка за завтраком. – Или и он мне приснился?  
\- Так он на рассвете уехал… - Марина налила ему в стакан чая, положила горку оладий, мёд поставила, брусничное варенье.  
\- Я в город поеду, ты со мной? – Сергей налил кипятка в термос, положил бутерброды с олениной в пакет.  
\- Не, полежу немного. Потом здесь поброжу, посмотрю хоть…  
\- Ну ладно… - тот поцеловал жену, сел в джип и уехал.  
\- Ну теперь до вечера его не ждать… - вздохнула Мария. – Вот и жду его постоянно, а у самой сердце замирает каждый раз как пурга метет…  
\- Давно познакомились? – спросил Сашка, доедая оладьи.  
\- Давнооо… - она засмеялась. – Маленькими еще были… А потом вот влюбились. Гулять стали, дружить, как раньше говорили… Потом женились, а то родители ругаться стали… а вот Серёжу направили сюда, в Якутск, он ж лесничий у меня, егерь, охотник, кем только не был… Ну и я за ним…  
\- А остаться там не хотелось, дома то?  
\- Ну как же я его одного то отправила бы? Куда муж, туда и жена…  
Сашка долго в окно смотрел, где солнечный свет скакал по сугробам.  
\- У вас же есть снегоход? – спросил он.  
\- Есть… Бери, если покататься хочешь… - Марина закрыла термос, ему протянула. – Развейся, не всё ж тебе с Серёжей ходить, замучался небось, он своими байками кого угодно затравить может… Его вон только Игорь да эвенки терпят…  
Они рассмеялись.  
\- Далеко только не уезжай. И по системе этой, как её там, сверяйся…  
Новый снегоход, красивый, удобный, система ДжиПиЭс, все дела, все примочки. Сашка долго думал, куда бы поехать, а потом выбрал дорогу на стойбище, сверился с картой, надел маску и полетел на снегоходе по гладкой, как покрывало дороге.  
Тут и там проглядывали собачьи следы, пару раз Саша останавливался отдышаться и просто поглазеть по сторонам. Пожалел, что не страдает фотоманией – такие бы фотографии привез домой…  
Мимо проехал джип, почти такой же, как у Серого, ему посигналили, он помахал рукой.  
Вот и стойбище, эвенки заняты своими делами, старики курят возле чумов, избушка Игоря стоит поодаль, словно чужак, которому нет места среди веселого племени, потому и приходится поодаль стоять.  
Самого Игоря Сашка не признал вначале. Стоит возле Эвенков, в оленьей парке, расшитой красной нитью и бусинками по подолу, унты в завязках, в волосах перья какие-то, по лбу тесьма, вроде которой девки и мальчишки эвенков носят.  
\- Ты чего вырядился то? – рассмеялся Сашка. Снегоход оставил возле дома Игоря, маску снял.  
\- Танцевать буду… - Игорь забрался на ящики, показал рукавицы. – Танец ворона.  
\- Ну ты прям коренным жителем стал…  
\- Ну какой из меня коренной… - возразил тот. – Вот женился бы в своё время, тогда б стал ихним, а так всё равно чужак. Они меня не сторонятся, но и своим считать не станут…  
\- А чего не женился? – усмехнулся Сашка.  
\- А не по любви потому что… У них обычай такой, дочерей своих предлагать самому дорогому гостю… Ну а я что, с ума сошел что ли?  
\- Дорогому?  
\- Я их старейшину вылечил… Лекарства привез из Якутска. – объяснил Игорь.  
\- А чего ж его шаман то ихний не вылечил? – съязвил Сашка.  
\- А что ж твоего босса то врачи вылечить не могут? – парировал Игорь.  
\- Ладно, Лебедь, проехали… Ты чего вчера мне курить давал?  
\- А что, понравилось? – усмехнулся геолог.  
\- Вроде как да. Ещё есть?  
\- Есть. Не продам. Я не наркодиллер.  
\- А поделишься? За просто так?  
\- За просто так поделюсь… - рассмеялся тот, спрыгнул с ящиков, махнул Сашке рукавицей. – Останешься танцы смотреть?  
\- Останусь…

\- Не скучно тут тебе?  
\- Ну, какая тут скука, я ж работу пишу, езжу на сопки, на расколы… Врата Ада видел?  
\- Нет… - Саша поежился. – И видеть не хочу… А что это такое?  
\- Шахта… - рассмеялся Игорь. – Алмазы добывали тут. Ну и рвануло, конечно, столько земли попортили… А сейчас вот сероводородом залили, оно гниёт…  
\- Ты активист из зеленых что ли? – усмехнулся Сашка.  
\- Нет, я не активист… - Лебедь головой покачал, зазвенели бусины, метнулись яркие перья гагары, выкрашенные охрой и зеленью. – Мне просто лес жалко. И людей. Которые тут живут…  
Саша не нашелся, что и ответить.  
\- Ты меня извини, я иногда сболтну не думая…  
\- Да забей… - Игорь рассмеялся, открыл кисет, достал трубку. – Будешь?  
\- Буду.  
\- А хорошо ты танцуешь… - похвалил Сашка, затянувшись и вспоминая, как кружился Игорь у высокого костра с эвенкой, как они оба легко подпрыгивали, словно земля их подбрасывала и ловила, как мать дитя, как растопырив руки, изображая ворон, они двигались вокруг пламени, а старики-эвенки пели, каркали…  
\- Спасибо… У тебя жена есть?  
\- Нет. Любимая есть.  
\- Скучаешь?  
\- Ужасно… Поеду в Якутск, позвоню ей, отсюда ничего не берет, хоть спутник притарань…  
\- Выполнишь задание и домой, жениться, как в сказке?  
\- Если бы как в сказке, Лебедь, эх, если бы да кабы…  
\- Во рту б выросли бобы, ага… А что не так то?  
\- Да есть у неё… Хахаль… Отбить вот хочу…  
\- А чужое брать нехорошо…  
\- Это она сейчас чужая, а потом моя будет… А у тебя что-нибудь было… с ними… ну, с девушками тут?  
\- С эвенками что ли? – Игорь расхохотался. – Что, любопытно стало?  
\- Вроде как да…  
\- Не было… - покачал головой Лебедь.  
\- Не нравятся?  
\- Жениться не хочу…  
\- А, ясно…  
\- Ну и куда же я её повезу потом? В Якутск? В Москву? – Игорь подкинул в очаг дров, поворошил кочергой. – Чтоб загнулась как Покахонтас?  
\- Как кто?  
\- Неважно… Тебя не хватятся то?  
Сашка глянул за окно – а там уже ночь, черная, густая как чернила… И словно снег по небу рассыпали – звезды светят и луна, страшная, большая, круглая…  
\- Поехал я… Спасибо за курево и за еду…  
\- Осторожней будь… Ездят тут всякие… - предостерег Игорь.  
\- Ладно, буду… - подмигнул Сашка и вышел за дверь.

Здесь так темно, как никогда не будет темно в городе. Ни тебе фонарей, ни ярких витрин, ни фар автомобилей… Свет единственного «глаза» снегохода выхватывает из кромешной темени то дерево, то колею, оставленную вездеходом, то кочку, которую снегом занесло, и она из-за этого стала похожа на старого горбатого медведя…  
Что-то мелькнуло впереди, тот самый джип, который повстречался ему по дороге в стойбище…  
Трое, стоят почти по задницу в снегу, на что-то смотрят, слышны их возгласы, смех.  
Только подъехав и приглушив двигатель снегохода, Сашка понял, что происходит.  
Охота… Подстрелили кого-то. И судя по всему, крупного зверя, оленя.  
\- Здоров, мужики! - крикнул Сашка. Они обернулись, ощетинились ружьями, словно дикобраз иглами, один всмотрелся в темноту, махнул рукой, мол, свой.  
\- Заблудился чтоль? – один из них криво улыбнулся.  
\- Да не, мимо ехал просто… Охотитесь?  
\- Ну…  
\- Ты езжай дальше… - прибавил второй охотник.  
Сашка посмотрел мимо них и внутри у него что-то перевернулось. На снегу лежал огромный медведь, бурый, с темными подпалинами на пузе. Мелькнула мысль – это не подпалины, это кровь, запеклась и кажется почти черной.  
\- Посмотреть можно?  
\- Смотри…  
Хвастают. У одного фотокамера в руках – наделать фотографий.  
Вот мы с ружьями, ногу на медведя поставлю, пусть все видят, как я его подстрелил.  
Сашка за свою службу много таких фотографий на стенах у начальства и его друзей навидался. Восхищаться нечем, взяли ружье да пошли убивать. Так любой дурак сможет.  
Отчего-то вдруг стало жаль медведя, которого вытащили из берлоги и пристрелили. Накатили воспоминания, тошно стало до боли в ушах, и холодным ножом полоснуло – браконьеры, медведей здесь стрелять запрещено – Серый так сказал. Нужно номера запомнить, морды ихние…  
\- Посмотрел?  
\- Посмотрел… - горько усмехнулся Сашка, потрогал огромную медвежью лапу. – И не жаль вам его…  
\- Вали отсюда, жалостливый… Вали-вали… - один из троих взвел курок ружья.  
Таким нипочём человека убить. Таким все равно. Закопают в снег, скинут в овраг снегоход и ищи тебя свищи…  
Сашка побрел к своему снегоходу, проваливаясь в снег, гоня прочь дурные мысли, стараясь избавиться от горечи во рту.  
Слышно как щелкнул объектив, вспышка осветила лес.  
Саша обернулся – и впрямь фотографируются. Меняются, передают друг другу фотоаппарат, смеются.  
И тут что-то началось. Подул ветер, как дохнул кто-то, морозом и льдом… Снежинки мелкие закружились в воздухе.  
Вспыхнула камера, еще раз, погасла, а на снегу Сашка заметил странную тень. Словно человеческую, длинную, с неестественно выгнутыми руками, с рогами на голове… Поначалу списал было на крючковатую ель, а потом понял, что елка то как раз тени не отбрасывает…  
Тень поднялась со снега, как старик, кряхтя и ворча тихо.  
А потом и вовсе случилось такое, от чего у Саши в жилах кровь застыла и волосы зашевелились на затылке.  
Тень пошла по снегу, медленно, волоча за собой длинные руки…  
Когда те трое обернулись, было слишком поздно – их накрыло этой темнотой, словно одеяло набросило на браконьеров. Взвыл один, дуром закричал второй, вспоминая мать и Бога, третий принялся палить из ружья… Выстрелом тень пробило, разорвало, словно лоскут из этого покрывало выдрало, и тут-же потекла тень, затягивать рану… На мгновение высунулась рука, голая, человеческая, вся в крови, и пропала под тихие стоны и всхлипы…  
Сашка стоял на месте, ноги словно примерзли к корке наста, ни дохнуть, ни глаза закрыть, ни отвернуться, сковало страхом и ужасом.  
Тень собралась возле убитого медведя, выпрямилась… Зазвенели бубенцы на бубне, мониста и бусы зашуршали. Мягким сапогом шаман топнул о наст, отозвался лес, земля загудела, засвистел в ветвях елей ветер, вьюга закружила. Запел шаман, голову задрал к небу, черному, с молочными разводами снеговых облаков…  
\- Рааано ты помер… - тихо сказал шаман, но Сашка услышал его слова, словно в ухо он их ему дыхнул. – Вставай… Домой иди…  
Медведь заворчал, как разбуженный пес, встал на задние лапы, словно человек, отряхнулся от снега, налипшего на шкуру.  
\- Вон ты, какой большой… - старик-шаман сел на кочку, бубен на колени себе положил, ударил по нему пятернёй. – Говорил тебе, ходи осторожней, чего так рано проснулся? Другую берлогу найди да спать ляг… Иди домой, чу, чу…  
Медведь послушно побрел в сторону леса, а метель быстро засыпала снегом его следы…  
\- А ты чего, рус, а? – шаман обернулся. – И ты домой езжай, нечего тебе тут ходить, камлать мешаешь мне… Сергею скажи, что в лесу тихо… Ночь – дурное время, рус, чтобы гулять. Ночь чтоб камлать, чтоб боги гуляли, человеку дома сидеть надо… Иди домой, рус, дома тепло, дома красивая женщина хлеб печет…  
Поднялся, кряхтя, снова зашуршали бусы на его шее. Бормоча что-то себе под нос, пошел шаман вслед за медведем.  
А Сашка, не веря тому, что увидел, сел на свой снегоход и домой к Сергею поехал.

Саша долго стоял возле дома, стараясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Услышал голоса из дома – значит Сергей вернулся. Перекрестился на пороге, вошел в дом, стряхнув снег с унт. Сергей и Маришка сидели за столом, ужинали.  
\- Ну, вот и ты… - женщина улыбнулась вставая и Саше вдруг подумалось – бледна она, словно снег бледна. – Проходи, Саш, замерз небось? Ужинать будешь?  
\- Буду.  
Достал из рюкзака бутылку водки, поставил на стол.  
\- Оппа… - сказал Сергей и рассмеялся. – Отмечаем что-то?  
\- Поговорить надо.  
Марина тут же оставила их, сославшись на усталость.  
Саша прикрыл за ней дверь, сел, налили оба стакана до краёв.  
Отсалютовал Сергею стаканом, выпил половину, зажмурился, скривился, вдохнул.  
\- Я тут такое видел… - прохрипел.  
\- Какое?  
\- Шамана вашего…  
\- Это с чего бы он наш то… - усмехнулся Сергей, выпил, закусил куском ржаного хлеба.  
\- Он там… Троих… Убил… А потом медведя оживил… - Сашка допил свой стакан, тряхнул головой. – Серый, ты мне можешь не верить, но я своими глазами видел…  
\- Да привиделось тебе… - снова усмехнулся тот. – Говорю тебе, тут такое приглючится… Сам столько раз бредил наяву… Ты в стойбище был? Небось, с Игорем курил? Ну-ну… Всё ясно с тобой…  
\- Я не траву курил, я траву от табака отличить могу. – припечатал Сашка зло. – Хочешь поехать туда?  
\- Да не будет там ничего… Ты даже места не найдешь сейчас, темно уже…  
\- Поехали… - Саша встал.  
\- Куда? Ты пил.  
\- А что, нас ДПС остановит?  
Сашка схватил куртку, вышел во двор без шапки, Сергей сгреб со стола ключи, нож, рукавицы и пошел за ним.

Ехали долго, за это время Сашка рассказал всё Сергею. Тот только хмыкал, ничего не говорил. А Сашка сбивался, начинал заново, захлебывался и чувствовал, как подкатывает обида, как накрывает с головой злость.  
\- Здесь останови…. – выпрыгнул в снег.  
\- Точно здесь? – Сергей огляделся.  
\- Да… Идём…  
Вот и лесок, те же самые ели, сосны, точно они, вот и кочка, похожая на горбатого медведя.  
\- Ну, и где? – Сергей упер руки в бока. – Или он и машину сожрал?  
\- Нет… машина тут стояла… - Сашка растерялся.  
Ни следов, ни колеи, ни крови, ничего.  
\- Саш, идем уже, домой поехали… Говорю тебе, много чего тут увидеть можно… И не кури больше с Игорем, подсядешь… Он то привычный, а тебе крышу сносит…  
\- Да погоди ты! – Сашка ходил кругами, потом вдруг сел в снег, начал рыть руками, достал что-то отряхнул, показал Сергею.  
Фотокамера.  
\- Вот. – припечатал.  
И вдруг стало страшно.  
Значит не сон, не бред.  
\- Ну, с тобой прям на охоту ходить можно… Вместо собаки! - расхохотался Сергей. – Ты как её нашел?  
\- Они на неё фотографировали! – Саша покачал головой. – Домой приедем, я покажу тебе фотоснимки, если смогу её починить…  
\- Поехали… - махнул рукой, мол, хрен с тобой, не переубедишь.  
Всю дорогу Сашка вертел камеру, стараясь её открыть, проверял батарейки. Дома разобрал, собрал, но посмотреть, что на снимках, ему не удалось.  
\- К Игорю съезди, посмотри на его компе… - усмехнулся Сергей. – И хватит уже в детектива играть…  
\- Серый… - Сашка почесал затылок. – Ты мне только одно объясни, какого хера ты мне не веришь? В самом деле, считаешь, что я накурился?  
\- Саш, я…  
\- Нет, ты обидеть меня не бойся, я твой гость и буянить я не стану… - Саша сел на свою кровать, положил камеру в рюкзак. – Те трое были отморозками, браконьерами, я бы и сам их пришил, но…  
\- Вот на этом и остановись… - тихо сказал Сергей. – Твою работу уже кто-то другой сделал.  
У Сашки от его тона мороз по коже побежал.  
\- Так ты…  
Сергей покачал головой.  
\- Спать ложись, Саш, рано встанем, поедем опять твоих оленей искать.  
И вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Саша долго сидел, смотря на камеру, потом выключил свет и лежал без сна в кровати.  
Снилась ему тайга и шаман верхом на медведе….

Прослушать или скачать In Search of a Lost Past бесплатно на Простоплеер

\- А куда Серега с утра сорвался? – спросил Саша за завтраком. Маринка вроде как смутилась, но ответила.  
\- В стойбище, по делам…  
\- Тогда я за ним, хорошо? Заодно к Игорю зайду. Если что, не теряйте.  
\- Хорошо, я тебе термос сейчас соберу… - она засуетилась, заваривая чай, а Сашка вдруг посмотрел мимо неё и увидел в большом жестяном ведре, которое держали вместо мусорного, какие то тряпки. Со следами крови…  
Хотел было спросить Марину, но промолчал, решил не лезть не в своё дело…  
Долгая дорога до стойбища показалась короткой, и Сашка в который раз подивился, как чудит северная земля, делая привычные вещи необычными.  
Вот и стойбище виднеется, палки да сосенки обрубленные торчат… А самих чумов нет… только Игоря избушка по самую крышу почти в снегу, Сергея джип стоит рядом и следы на снегу.  
Постучался в дверь, когда никто не открыл, заглянул внутрь. Пусто…  
Выругался, достал мобильник, но тут же вспомнил – не ловит здесь, мощнее устройство нужно.  
И тут увидел следы, ведущие в лес. Помельче – от унт, вон и от кисточек следы на снегу, и побольше – от огромных меховых сапог Серого.  
Проваливаясь по самую задницу под наст, который припорошило новым снежком, Сашка вышел на тропинку, ведущую за ели и услышал смех геолога. Выдохнул. Почему то тревожная мысль билась в груди, что не все слава Богу, что произошло что-то плохое. И только увидев, как Сергей и Игорь сидят на поваленной сухой сосне, а рядом топор в пень воткнут, успокоился.  
Серый приобнял молодого ученого, поцеловал его в висок, где в волосы вплеталась узкая тесьма – подарок эвенков.  
\- Вас, парни, хер найдешь…  
Обернулись оба, Серый почему-то нахмурился, а Игорь, напротив, улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Помогать пришел, а? – спросил.  
\- Помощь требуется? – Сашка снял рукавицы, пожал Игорю руку. Тот сощурился на солнце, кивнул.  
\- Серега в город собрался, да и дровосек из него сегодня никакой… Вот и думаю, что один я эту корягу не смогу расхерачить…  
\- Ну, тогда помогу…  
Серый почему-то взгляд прятал, а потом выдавил из себя, наконец, улыбку.  
\- Тебе чего-нить в городе прикупить?  
\- Не… - Сашка похлопал его по плечу.  
Стыдно стало. Подозревать Сергея в чем-то, вот дурак. Вон же какой мужик простой, открытый. Таких не сыщешь уже нигде… Его секреты – то его секреты, не тебе в них лезть… Только томили душу воспоминания, страшные, жуткие, от которых кровь в жилах стыла. Словно дурной сон, такой яркий, что легко его с явью спутать.  
\- Ну, поехал я тогда…  
\- Давай, езжай… - Игорь взял топор. – Осторожнее там…  
Серый обернулся уходя, рукой махнул.  
\- Хороший он мужик. – только и сказал Сашка. Геолог ничего не ответил, усмехнулся только, и кивнул на поваленную сосну.

До вечера проторчал у Игоря, не знал, как рассказать ему про камеру и про тот случай. Вспомнил, как Серега отреагировал, стало стыдно, неудобно, что и этот посмеется. Почему-то не хотелось Сашке терять расположение этих простых людей.  
Наверное, потому что там, дома, у него и друзей то настоящих не было. Только начальник да Надька.  
При мысли о Надежде сердце заныло. Одна его часть хотела бросить здесь все и рвануть обратно, туда, где тепло, схватить желанную женщину, свалить в Сочи, к морю, чтобы слышать, как она смеется, видеть, как выходит из моря в своём ярком купальнике…  
А вторая тихо этому всему противилась, напоминая о долге и язвительно подтачивая его тоску напоминанием о том, что рядом с Надей другой, что ему никогда ее не получить.  
И тут же обуревала нечеловеческая жадность, дикая, безумная, сравнимая только с жестокостью…  
Такого себя Сашка боялся, гасил воспоминания как тлеющую свечу…  
\- Ты чего-то совсем никакущий сегодня… - Игорь достал кисет, набил трубку табаком. – От болезни не отошел?  
\- Да нет, мысли просто… - отмахнулся Сашка. – У тебя же есть компьютер? Я хотел посмотреть фотографии…  
\- У тебя камера есть? – удивился Игорь. – Вот круто. Нужно было взять ее, поснимал бы эвенков, они любят фотографироваться…  
\- Да нет… Фотографии старые… Я и держать то правильно её не умею, просто захотелось посмотреть, что там… Стереть, если ненужные… - соврал Сашка. – У тебя есть кабель вот для такого?  
Достал из сумки камеру, показал. Игорь пожал плечами.  
\- В ней же карта, давай вынем и в карт-ридер вставим…  
Только вот карты в камере не оказалось, и Игорь нахмурился. Долго искал, тихо матерясь нужный провод, отыскал, наконец, подключил.  
Сашка сидел рядом, не говоря ни слова, боясь того, что может увидеть на этих фотоснимках и какие вопросы появятся у Игоря.  
\- Не работает твоя камера… - с сожалением протянул Игорь. – Компьютер её не видит. Может, вода попала?  
Сашка вспомнил, где он ее нашел и медленно кивнул.  
\- Может и попала… Ладно, Бог с ней, брось…  
\- Слушай… - Игорь кашлянул. – Я завтра в город. Нужно по делам, докупить кое-чего. Не хочешь со мной прошвырнуться? Заодно бы и ботаников моих увидел, поболтал с ними… - а после добавил. – Да не убежит твой олень далеко…  
\- Хорошо. – Сашка кивнул. – И мне бы тоже нужно кое за чем зайти в Якутске. Я поеду тогда, соберу вещи, спать лягу. Устал чего-то…  
\- Давай… Осторожнее по дороге… - Игорь поднялся, вышел вслед за ним в чернильно-черную ночь, поднял выше фонарь, посветил Сашке. – Не сворачивай никуда, лады? Едь по прямой…  
Сашка удивился этим словам, но виду не подал.  
\- Лады… - ответил только, отсалютовал рукавицей и сел на свой снегоход.  
Добрался быстро, и оглянуться не успел, долго удивлялся и смотрел на хронометр, встроенный в панель снегохода.  
Сергей уже дома сидел за столом, а рядом его жена; улыбнулась, вставая. Сашка быстро увидел всё – и тряпки в крови, и пинцет в тарелке, бинты спутанные, вату. Видать вчера Серый руку задел.  
\- Вот и ты… - сказала Маришка, и вдруг обняла Сашку крепко-крепко, обдавая сладким своим женским запахом. – Садись, замерз, небось.  
А Серый с перевязанной рукой сидел и усмехался.

\- Обещал же, что поедем оленей искать… - Сашка долил кипятка из тяжелого чайника, разбавил густую заварку, подсластил свой чай.  
\- Руку с утра топором стукнул. Разболелась вот… - Сергей добродушно улыбнулся. – Ты извини меня. Я опосля вчерашнего никакой хожу, голова болит, еще и рука тут…  
\- Еще и я со своими байками… - хмыкнул Сашка.  
\- Сань… - Серый вдруг голову склонил, перешел на шепот. – Не нужен тебе этот олень… Не ходил бы ты за ним… Шаман что-то сказал своим, вот они и сорвались, собрали свои чумы и двинулись дальше…  
\- Куда дальше то?  
\- На восток… Там снега больше, но места такие, что наши не полезут…  
\- Узнали про браконьеров?  
\- Есть такое… - кивнул Серый. – Эти козлы не только на медведя и волка охотятся, они и оленями не побрезгуют. Да только охотятся они с автоматами… Так в позапрошлом году мальчонку одного… - и замолчал.  
Саше вдруг стало горько, обидно и больно за то, что он, вот такой как есть, родился «белым», цивилизованным человеком. Цивилизованным… Название одно.  
\- Серега, да я бы… - начал он. – Так ведь… Начальник…  
\- Не стоит твой начальник такого… - Серега встал.  
\- Это уж мне решать, ты не сердись…  
\- Да не сержусь я. Тебя мне жалко. – он улыбнулся, тряхнул головой. – Заболтался я. Пойду, хоть стену сарая обновлю. А ты дома не сиди, в город вон съезди, пока погода ясная. Не задерживайся только.  
\- Игорь собирался в город, заеду к нему. Если не уехал еще, я с ним.  
\- Хорошо. – Сергей долго смотрел ему в спину, а потом покачал головой, тихо добавил. – Такого человека да … Эх, нелюди…


End file.
